Taking Responsibility
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: Alcoholism: Periodic drinking/consumption of unhealthy beverages. Underage drinking: Teens consuming alcoholic beverages, even though they shouldn't. Death: The end of life, either through natural or unnatural causes. We must take responsibility for these actions we make that surround drinking and partying. Read and review.


Creation began on 08-20-14

Creation ended on 08-26-14

Law & Order: Special Victims Unit

Taking Responsibility

A/N: I've seen the episode _Responsible _several times, and this idea was just waiting to be written. It helps to take underage drinking very seriously, not just the other varieties of alcoholism.

In the equivalent of a month, he had secretly aided in the Manhattan Special Victims Unit's war on sexually-based offenses, with very little to almost no loss of life in the cases that originally had a loss of life. Backwards and forwards in time, Brother Correction had helped Alexandra Cabot put away the head of a drug cartel that would've been the reason she had to go into protective custody/witness protection until several years came and went, accelerated the apprehension of a group of child pornographers, both foreign and domestic, saved a homeless girl that had been the victim of child abuse at the hands of her mother's many boyfriends, prevented the deaths of two girls from unexpected house fire, and even prevented the murder of a sexual abuser with over thirty children and over thirty baby mamas that would've been justifiable, simply by creating a scenario that involved an unknown assailant jumping him on his way to a hotel and cutting off his penis, among other acts of justice and redemption, including reviving the deceased victims.

As he looked through a sphere that showed the estranged relative of Detective Tutuola's son being sentenced to prison for murdering a mother and her baby, another sphere manifested and showed him a situation that needed to be changed. Within the sphere was a party at a house that didn't belong to any of the party-goers and one of the teenage girls dying of drinking too much alcohol…and nobody doing anything to help her out of fear of getting into trouble. The crime had been dealt with by SVU, but not before a total of three lives were ended and one girl was revealed to be a hardcore drinker and her mother was sentenced to serve a few years for endangering minors by supplying the alcohol. This was something he could change and nobody would have to pay the ultimate price that only the truly guilty should pay when the inevitable was unavoidable.

"One way to handle a situation like this is to be in droves," he told himself, and grabbed the sphere, disappearing in a wad of flames.

-x-

The party was loud as Hell for the teens, and just before Malanie Tamkin had her second cup of alcohol, the front door burst open and in came a swarm of police.

"Police! Nobody move!" One of them shouted. "Hands up where we can see them!"

The teens panicked! They dropped their cups and bottles of alcohol and raised their hands into the air.

"We weren't doing anything wrong!" Jordan Owens, one of the primary teens that put the party together, declared.

"Let's see, underage drinking, using someone else's home without permission, reckless endangerment," one of the police said to him. "It all looks wrong to me."

In less than ten minutes, a total of eighty-seven teens were being arrested for underage drinking, trespassing, reckless endangerment and several other offenses, but, in the eyes of one of the police that wasn't who he seemed to be, it was the start of a change in the hands of time and fate.

_One life saved,_ thought Brother Correction, _three to go._

-x-

"Special Victims Unit," went Detective Stabler as he picked up the phone.

"An underage binge party was brought to an end," someone said on the other end. "The main party-goers I feel you should concern yourselves with right now are Jordan Owens, Reagan Michaels, Luke Young and Matt Schroeffel. They're not telling the police who supplied them with the beer."

Before Elliot could ask a question about what to do," the caller hung up, just as police walked into the squad room with four teenagers.

-x-

"…Rebecca Rice has the liver function of a forty-year-old man," Brother Correction, invisible to all the mortal eyes in the courtroom, heard the medical examiner, Melinda Warner say to ADA Casey Novak in front of both Becca and her mother, Lillian.

Sitting among the people that had no say in this arraignment, Brother Correction, pleased with preventing the deaths of Jordan and Reagan by getting them arrested earlier on at their binge party that would've killed Melanie Tamkin, heard more of what the extensive alcoholism had done to Becca Rice. With the addition of minor liver damage, the young girl had brain damage that included some memory loss…until he heard her mother speak up, confessing to the supplement of alcohol for the binge party. He saw the woman, who had confessed to supplying the alcohol and having an affair with Jordan, now wanting to get her daughter help because of all the damage the excessive drinking had done to her.

-x-

"…Unfortunately, there's no statute of limitations for being a bad parent," Elliot Stabler told his daughter as he burned her driver's license.

From a safe distance, Brother Correction, while enjoying his own meal of spaghetti, watched this scene take place…and was okay with the outcome; the daughter wouldn't be able to drive for an uncertain period of time, but she also wouldn't be able to cause any more trouble behind the wheel of a car if she was under the influence of alcohol or drugs again. His task had been to prevent the deaths of these young lives…and he did. Now, he just had to spread the message of the dangerous game these young people were playing by drinking before they realized at the end of their lives that it was a game where the only winner was the one force of nature you couldn't beat: Death itself, who was as cruel as it was justifiable to the youngest of victims.

_She has no idea of how many people above, below or around her age pay heavy prices for being under the influence of alcoholism or drug addiction,_ he thought, seeing the saddened and angry look on Kathleen's face as her license was burned. _But in time…in time, she will learn the cold truth. In time…they will all learn the cold truth and that it needs to stop._

Fin

A/N: Now, I feel better every time I watch the episode. I should really let this story be seen as an example among examples that the risks we take are not without heavy consequences. Should we drink of do drugs, we should be aware of what lurks behind the metaphysical corners of the choices we make.


End file.
